The Last One
by kagome-angel2000
Summary: A GTOC and BV fic. maybe a TrOC later on...A girl in a freezing capsule is found and is the last of her kind. What will she have to do with the Z Gang? Read to find out. R&R! I've changed the the OC's personality. I added more to chapter 6 and reposted.
1. Where am I?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me.  
  
AN- this story probably won't be very good...I don't know everything about Dragon Ball Z and all of its characters. So could you please tell me if I have something wrong? I would appreciate it very much. There will also be some OOCness. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One: Where am I?  
  
Bulma was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee as she turned on the television to check the news. "I wonder what's going on around the world?" She muttered to herself as the newswoman appeared on the screen.  
  
"Today we have found a freezing capsule with a young girl inside. She seems to be around the age of 15," the newswoman reported, "scientists are unfreezing the body right now. That is all we know of the moment, but we'll be receiving a report on her later today..."  
  
Bulma clicked off the television curious about this person in this freezing capsule. "Maybe I should investigate?" She asked herself as she wondered out of the kitchen to go find her husband and son.  
  
Bulma went straight to GR knowing that Vegeta would be there. She looked in the room when she got there and saw both Vegeta and Trunks inside. "Well that's a relief..." she said to herself. They were training rather hard; both had a lot of sweat on them.  
  
"What's a relief?" Trunks asked blocking one of his father's punches.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you two and I was glad to see you two here together, that's all," Bulma explained.  
  
"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" Trunks said forgetting to block one of Vegeta's punches and got thrown half way across the room.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION BOY!" Vegeta roared at Trunks.  
  
"Okay enough training you two...I really half to talk to you about something," Bulma told her husband who switched the gravity in the room back to normal. "And Trunks I'm going to look into what you did so you might as well tell me what you did now..."  
  
"It wasn't anything Mom..." Trunks said walking out of the room rather fast with Vegeta on his trail.  
  
"Wait right there you two! You know I want to talk to you," Bulma said turning around to look at her husband and son, "So march your butts right to the kitchen!" Vegeta and Trunks sighed, they knew what these talks were like and they didn't like having to sit through them and pretend they were listening.  
  
Bulma watched both of the men walk through the house to the kitchen. They both then took seats at the kitchen table and looked at Bulma to tell her they were ready for her to start.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, besides this is important!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I bet..." muttered Vegeta.  
  
"I heard that!" Bulma said glaring at her husband.  
  
"Can you just tell us what you wanted to tell us?" Trunks interrupted his parents knowing very well what this fighting could turn into.  
  
"Oh yes. Well earlier I was watching the news and something very interesting caught my interest..." Bulma told the two men.  
  
"You came and bothered us just to tell us that!" Vegeta exclaimed getting up from his chair.  
  
"Sit down...a freezing capsule was found today. It had a girl in it, this could be something. I'm going to go investigate it," Bulma said glaring at her husband.  
  
"How old is she?" Trunks asked. Hearing something about a girl had caught his interest.  
  
"She looks to be about 15," Bulma answered her son.  
  
"Wow! Only one year younger than me!" Trunks was excited. "Is she pretty?"  
  
"I don't know Trunks...but I'm going to go investigate this. You can come if you want..." Bulma babbled on.  
  
"Great! Can Goten go too?" Trunks asked.  
  
"If Chi-Chi and Goku let him," Bulma smiled at his son.  
  
"Okay, I'll go call him..." Trunks walked out of the kitchen with a new spring in his step.  
  
"What about you Mr. Sour Pants?" Bulma asked her pricky husband.  
  
"I don't know why you bother me with such non-sense. I'll be in the GR if you need me..." Vegeta said in his usual arrogant cocky voice as he walked out of the kitchen back to the GR.  
  
"You really have to work on your attitude Mr.!" Bulma called after him.  
  
"Goten can go mom! I can't wait!" Trunks came into the kitchen smiling happily.  
  
"I think you better take a shower before we go anywhere," Bulma said pinching her nose.  
  
"Yeah..." Trunks smiled sheepishly and walked out of the kitchen to go take a shower. "Tell me when Goten gets here!"  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table thinking of all of the wonderful things this girl could hold. She could be from an unknown planet or an extinct race Bulma thought. Then Bulma thought about her daughter Bra. "Oh dear! Vegeta has to take care of Bra!"  
  
Bulma quickly walked back to the GR to see her husband training hard again. He was concentrating so hard on his training he didn't even notice her. Bulma just stared at her husband wondering why she ever married him. But she knew he really wasn't that bad and that he could actually be quite nice to her...as long as nobody else was around. When somebody else was around, even his own son, his attitude would change drastically. But he isn't as bad as he used to be like when he first came to this planet. He's actually mellowed out a lot since then, Bulma thought.  
  
"What do you want woman?" Vegeta said noticing Bulma in the doorway again. He walked over to the gravity machine and turned the gravity back to normal.  
  
"You have to watch Bra while Trunks and I are gone," Bulma walked into the room. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "I'll do it. I don't know why you even want to go and check this stupid girl out..."  
  
"She could be somebody important. Like the last of an ancient race or from an unknown planet," Bulma said softly.  
  
"Fine I'll let you go..." Vegeta hugged Bulma and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Why don't you act like this when everybody else is around?" Bulma asked wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Because it would cramp my style..." Vegeta said and walked out of the room smirking.  
  
"What style?" Bulma called after him. * * * * *  
  
"TRUNKS! GOTEN IS HERE!" Bulma called up to her son.  
  
"COMING!" Trunks called running down the stairs a few minutes later. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with a silk button up shirt over it.  
  
"It's about time! What took you so long? And why are you all dressed up?" Goten asked looking at Trunks choice of clothing.  
  
"Didn't you know? We're going to go see a girl!" Trunks told Goten.  
  
"So...we see girls every day! What's so big about this one?" Goten asked.  
  
"She might be hot!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"So...there are a lot of hot girls out there," Goten said and rolled his eyes at Trunks. "Speaking of which I got a date with Marlene tonight!"  
  
"No w..." Trunks was interrupted.  
  
"We don't have time to talk about girl's boys...we have to go now," Bulma walked out the door.  
  
"Wait for us!" Goten and Trunks said in unison running after Bulma.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When they reached the place where the girl was being unfrozen Bulma, Trunks, and Goten had minimum trouble getting in. "May I please see some ID Ma'am?" The security guard asked.  
  
"Sure!" Said Bulma smiling handing over her driver's license to the security guard.  
  
"Bulma Briefs! THE Bulma Briefs!" The security guard exclaimed.  
  
"Is there a problem sir?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No! Right this way," The security guard showed them to the room where the girl was being unfrozen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You haven't gotten her unfrozen yet?" Bulma asked looking at the capsule that had the girl in it.  
  
"No Ms. we've been having a few problems," Said one of the lab people.  
  
"Here let me see," Bulma said gesturing towards the machine.  
  
"Certainly, but you must be very careful..." The lab person said as Bulma sat down at the machine and started to press buttons and turn knobs. Within a matter of minutes Bulma was done.  
  
"There! She should be unfrozen within a matter of minutes now," Bulma exclaimed going over to the door where Trunks and Goten were waiting anxiously on the other side to be allowed to come in. "You two can come in now," Bulma opened the door and let the two inside. They immediately went to the pod where the girl was.  
  
"Why isn't she awake yet?" Trunks asked. He tried to look in the pod but it was covered by instruments of sorts and surrounded by doctors.  
  
"They were having a few problems with the pod, and no wonder! That pod is a really old one, I've never seen anything like it before," Bulma explained.  
  
"She's waking up!" One of the lab people exclaimed as all of the lab personnel gathered around the pod. A few minutes later all of the lab personnel moved away from the pod as a young woman climbed out from it.  
  
"W-where am I?" She asked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That's it for chapter one. Tell me how you liked it. Helpful criticism only no flames please. I'd also appreciate it very much if you would tell me if I have something wrong about one of the characters. Thank you. 


	2. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me.  
  
AN- thank you for those who left me a review. Again I ask that if I have something wrong that you tell me so I can fix it. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang  
  
"WHOA! SHE IS HOT!" Goten said looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. She is wearing female warrior armor that is dark blue and lavender. She has long black hair that is wore down and goes almost to her knees. Her eyes are a deep emerald green color. Her skin is soft looking and a fair pale color. The strangest thing about her is that her ears are pointed like an elf. She has a dangling earring in each lobe of her ears and a small diamond in the peak of the left one. Her nails were also more like claws because they are sharp and pointed. Her canine teeth were also sharp and pointed but you couldn't see them right now.  
  
Everybody in the room watched as she climbed out of the capsule that she was in and stands up. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around at everybody in the room.  
  
"You are on..." One of the lab personnel started.  
  
"I am on planet earth..." The girl stated with her eyes closed. "I see the guardian of this planet must have died...for I can not sense Kami anywhere..." The girl opened her eyes revealing her deep emerald orbs.  
  
Bulma just looked at the girl in shock. How could she possibly know Kami? Bulma thought. What is this girl...she knew what planet she was on and everything. "What is your name?" Bulma asked the young woman.  
  
The girl smiled at Bulma showing her canine teeth that were a little sharp and pointed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shizuru."  
  
"Excuse me? Shizuru, we need to take a few tests and such. If you could come over here..." One of the lab personnel said.  
  
"I will not take any tests. I have no need to. I am not dangerous and to be truthfully honest...needles scare me," Shizuru said starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"Wait! You can't leave, we need to ask question!" Another one of the lab personnel exclaimed taking a step towards her.  
  
"I do not have to answer any questions if I do not wish so," Shizuru walked past Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Whoa! Do you feel that Goten?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah! She's pretty strong!" Goten exclaimed as she walked by.  
  
"Thank you for the comment boys...but I really must be leaving. I have to find somebody who knows something about what happened 200 years ago," Shizuru walked out of the door.  
  
"WHAT! 200 YEARS!" Everybody in the room exclaimed at once.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shizuru walked around West City aimlessly thinking of what she should do next. I can't possible go to the look out...they won't know who I am and probably try to kill me. I wish Kami and Mr. Po... "That's it!" She exclaimed and everybody looked at her. "Why didn't I think of that before!" Shizuru took off in flight to go to the look out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mom, I think we better call everybody and have a meeting about this up at the look out," Trunks said to his mom.  
  
"Me too," Bulma said walking briskly from the room taking out her cell phone. "Hello? Vegeta, this is Bulma. Collect everybody and go straight to the hide out. It's an emergency. Yes this is about that girl. Now hurry and don't forget to take care of Bra."  
  
"Come on Bulma, we have to hurry!" Goten said rushing by her and taking flight after he reached the outside of the building with Trunks right beside him.  
  
Bulma ran to the outside of the building, "Hey you guys! Come back, I can't fly!"  
  
Goten and Trunks came back down smiling sheepishly, "Uh, sorry about that." Trunks picked his mom up and him and Goten took flight again.  
  
When they reached the look out they were surprised to see everybody already there. "Wow! What took you guys so long?" Goku asked.  
  
"What made you guys so fast?" Goten replied.  
  
"We were told there was an emergency," Krillin butted in.  
  
"Okay you see there was this world broadcast thing about this girl who was found in a freezing capsule and they found her today. She's really strong!" Trunks explained.  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Well we are going to have to go find her to make sure she doesn't try to harm anybody," Goku said.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" A voice came from behind the group.  
  
"Yeah! That's her!" Goten said pointing at her.  
  
"It's not polite to point..." Shizuru said looking at Goten.  
  
"She doesn't seem that strong..." Vegeta said glaring at the girl who had made him have to stop his training.  
  
"And what would you know Veggie Head? Mr. Popo, I need your help with something," Shizuru said glaring back at Vegeta.  
  
"My dear, you have everybody in quite a tense mood! Everybody this is a dear old friend of Kami. Her name is Shizuru and she is quite a strong warrior and fights for other peoples lives and rights," Mr. Popo explained to everybody.  
  
"Now Mr. Popo, may I please have some information? It is impossible for me to know what happened 200 years ago. I can look back into the past, but I can not go no further than 100 years, you know that," Shizuru said in a calm voice.  
  
"My dear, this tale is not a happy one. You should take a seat while I tell you," Mr. Popo told  
  
Shizuru sadly.  
  
"Then my prophecy was true?" Shizuru asked getting a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so my dear," Mr. Popo said sympathetically.  
  
"Then I am the last of my kind. Am I not?" She asked Mr. Popo with irrelative calmness.  
  
"You are, but let's not think of it dear. You have just awakened and you should get looked over to make sure you are in a healthy state and that all of your strengths are up to use," Mr. Popo said leading the way to a rather large set of table and chairs.  
  
"Mr. Popo I am fine, my strength is intact. I would like some answers to my questions, I know you are stalling," Shizuru sat at one of the chairs at the table.  
  
"My dear, you have been asleep for 200 years. You must be looked over. I will answer any questions you have and tell the story of how your people were destroyed afterwards," Mr. Popo said sternly.  
  
"Fine," Shizuru gave in, "How will I be testing my strength?"  
  
"With the help of the protectors of this planet," Mr. Popo waved a hand at the Z fighters.  
  
"So I am to spar with one of these people?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, oh and I forgot to introduce everybody," Mr. Popo said realizing he had forgotten.  
  
Shizuru looked around at everybody and spotted Bulma, Trunks, and Goten, "I saw you three when I first woke up."  
  
"Yeah you have a pretty high power level," Goten said smiling at her, "My name's Goten by the way and these people are Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, and Dende. He's the new guardian of the Earth." Goten pointed to all of the other people around.  
  
"I see," Shizuru said bowing to all of the people before her. "I would very much appreciate it if one of you would spar with me."  
  
"I will!" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, thank you!" Shizuru smiled showing her sharp and pointed canines.  
  
"No, I will spar with you...and we will see how strong you really are," Vegeta said still thinking of the comment she gave him. Nobody called him Veggie Head and didn't get in punished severely  
  
"Still mad about the comment earlier, are we?" Shizuru asked him with a smirk. "I accept the challenge...Veggie Head."  
  
"That's it! You stupid little pointy eared, sharp toothed, clawed bearing freak, YOU WILL GET YOURS!" Vegeta was in a fury.  
  
Everybody watched in astonishment, even Vegeta, as she gathered energy and the whole lookout started to shake. "How dare you insult me...HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PEOPLE!" Shizuru said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Shizuru calm down!" Mr. Popo was afraid the lookout was going to be destroyed with the way she was gathering energy.  
  
"I'm dearly sorry Mr. Popo...my nerves are on high from all that I have found out in such a short amount of time," Shizuru sighed and powered down.  
  
"You won't have to do that spar now...I see you're strength is in fine condition." Mr. Popo said looking around the lookout and at all of the work he had to do.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll help you clean up after. But my strength is a little weakened, I'll have to work on that. So I'll be training rather hard for a while," Shizuru said looking around at the lookout also.  
  
"No, it's fine my dear you don't have to clean up around here that's my job. You should just relax for a while and get used to living on this planet. Many things have changed," Mr. Popo said smiling at Shizuru.  
  
"I made this mess and I will take responsibility for it. And I have also noticed many things have changed since I have last been here. The technology is outstanding...it must have been quite hard to figure out the module in that old freezing capsule I was in," Shizuru said thinking.  
  
"It was a little difficult but not too hard. It only took me a few minutes," Bulma said to her.  
  
"I thank you very much. I can tell you are a very smart woman and I appreciate that," Shizuru said sincerely.  
  
"It was nothing really! Besides, you seem really strong and the boys could use a woman on the team to show them who's boss," Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, they could...some of them are quite rude," Shizuru looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You mustn't mind him...it always like that. You should have seen him a long time ago...he used to be horrible! Shizuru you look to be only 15, but something tells me that you're much older than that," Bulma said eyeing her husband.  
  
"That is because I am...I'm actually 758," Shizuru said looking down at the Earth.  
  
"WHOA! That's old! You're so lucky to stay so young after so many years..." Trunks said.  
  
"It's not really that good. Throughout one's life many things happen...good and bad. Things that person does not want to live with, but still must move on with. You have to be very strong to live with an almost ageless life," Shizuru said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've never thought of it that way," Trunks apologized.  
  
"It's quite all right. Mr. Popo, are the dragon balls still on this planet?" Shizuru smiled.  
  
"Yes, why would you like to know?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago..." Shizuru said still smiling. * * * * *  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. Helpful criticism only NO FLAMES! 


	3. Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
AN-Again, I would like to know if I have screwed something up or have wrong information. I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me. I really think this story is coming along. Well, at least it's better than all of my other ones. Well on with this chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 3: Fifteen  
  
"Shizuru, I'd never thought that you would ever use the dragon balls for anything. You've always seemed so independent," Mr. Popo said looking at Shizuru in shock.  
  
"I am dependent, but I can't live my immortal life. I hate it," Shizuru said looking down.  
  
"You mean you're using the dragon balls to take away your great life span?" Mr. Popo asked shocked.  
  
"Let us discuss this later. I would really like to know about what happened 200 years ago," Shizuru changed the subject.  
  
"I do not think you are ready for this story my dear. Please wait until I think you are ready," Mr. Popo pleaded.  
  
"I see that you are sincere to your word and can read it in your mind. I will let you tell me when you think I am ready," Shizuru said to Mr. Popo sincerely.  
  
"Now, back to the matter of the dragon balls. Tell me just what you're planning to wish for and why," Mr. Popo demanded Shizuru.  
  
"Mr. Popo, you know what it is like to live a long life, do you not?" Shizuru said walking over to the edge of the lookout and looking down at the Earth.  
  
"I do my dear, but my age does not come anywhere as close to yours," Mr. Popo replied.  
  
"You know what my life was like, do you not?" She said still looking down at the Earth. Everybody sat and listened intently to what she was saying.  
  
"Yes, I do. It must have been horrible for you to live like that for so many years," Everybody was starting to feel bad now. They had know idea that such a pretty girl could look so peaceful and really be scarred on the inside.  
  
"That is why I want to use the dragon balls to shorten my life span. And if it is alright with the new Guardian of the Earth, I wish to live on this planet and help protect it from any danger that comes to harm the people of this planet," Shizuru looked over at Dende.  
  
"You may stay here as long as you like. I would be honored to have you protect my planet, and I'm pretty sure everybody else here would like you to stay too," Dende told her smiling happily.  
  
"May I use the dragon balls for this wish?" Shizuru asked him.  
  
"Certainly!" Dende exclaimed.  
  
Shizuru was so happy she ran over to Dende and hugged him, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Shizuru let go of Dende and looked around at everybody. "Now I have to go find the dragon balls..."  
  
"That should only take a few hours," Bulma said smiling at her.  
  
"You mean you can search the entire planet in a few hours?!" Shizuru was shocked.  
  
"No, we have this new device called a dragon radar. It tracks down dragon balls and shows their exact location," Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh I see. Would you mind if I borrowed your radar so I may find the dragon balls?" Shizuru asked politely.  
  
"Certainly, but only under one condition..." Bulma said.  
  
"And what is that?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"You let us help you look for them!" Bulma said happily.  
  
"You mustn't go out of your way for me. I don't want to be hassle. You probably have more important things to do than to go around the Earth and look for dragon balls," Shizuru stated. Everybody was so shocked by her politeness.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I would still like you to come back to my house after you collect all of the dragon balls. So I'm sure Trunks and Goten will go with you to help you find all of the dragon balls and bring you back to my home afterwards," Bulma said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure that they don't..." Shizuru started.  
  
"We'd love to take you around and look for dragon balls! Besides we can all get to know each other a little better," Goten cut her off.  
  
"If you're sure you don't mind..." Shizuru said.  
  
"Goten, I thought you had a date with Marlene tonight," Trunks reminded Goten.  
  
"It wouldn't be very polite of me if I went," Goten gestured towards Shizuru.  
  
"Don't cancel your plans because of me. Go on your date, I'm sure Trunks doesn't mind taking me along," Shizuru said smiling.  
  
"No, I'd rather go with you guys. Sometimes these hunts can be quite fun!" Goten said smiling sheepishly at her and blushing.  
  
"But what about Marlene? Won't she be disappointed?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yeah right! Goten probably had to beg her to go on a date with him..." Trunks said.  
  
"NO! I ONLY ASKED HER ONCE AND SHE SAID YES!" Goten retorted.  
  
"I bet..." Trunks replied.  
  
"Umm...do you fight like this all of the time?" Shizuru sweat dropped.  
  
"Sorry," Goten and Trunks said in unison.  
  
"It's alright, it was actually pretty funny," Shizuru smiled.  
  
"Come on let's get going!" Trunks said and walked over to the side of the lookout and jumped off floating in the air.  
  
"Ok!" Shizuru and Goten said at the same time. They both walked over to the edge of the lookout and jumped off to and started to fly away.  
  
"WAIT! YOU FORGOT THE DRAGON RADAR!" Bulma yelled to them. Trunks went back and got the dragon radar.  
  
"We'll be back later mom!" Trunks said to his mother flying off after the others.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble!" Bulma yelled after her son.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So how do you work that thing?" Shizuru asked flying next to Trunks looking at the dragon radar.  
  
"It's quite simple really. You see all you do is press this button here and it gives you different views of where the dragon balls are. Then you just go in the direction of where the dragon balls are and you can close in on that area and go straight to it," Trunks explained. He pressed the button and steered Shizuru and Goten towards the next dragon ball.  
  
"Well that's quite fascinating. Technology has grown so much..." Shizuru followed Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Don't worry we'll show you everything and how to work it!" Goten said flying next to her.  
  
Shizuru smiled at Goten, "Thank you very much! Now when we get the dragon balls what age should I ask to be and from what race?"  
  
"Okay, now are you changing your whole race or just the aging process?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Just the aging process," Shizuru replied.  
  
"Okay, you know we're half saiyjin half human. Maybe you should wish to age like that," Goten said.  
  
"I don't know," Shizuru was thinking.  
  
"Well, you have time to think about it," Goten smiled. "Trunks how close are we to the dragon ball?"  
  
"It's not too far ahead," Trunks said getting a more a precise grid on the dragon radar.  
  
A few minutes later Trunks stopped on a plateau, "The dragon ball is somewhere around here."  
  
"Then let's get looking!" Goten said and started looking around.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped, "Umm...Goten?"  
  
"Yes?" Goten turned around from looking around a bunch of rocks.  
  
"We do have the dragon radar," Trunks said looking at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, huh?" Goten smiled sheepishly. Shizuru just giggled at their antics.  
  
"May I see the radar?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" Trunks smiled and gave her the radar. She pressed the button on the top giving an even more precise grid. She walked about 100 yards forward and reached into a bunch of rocks.  
  
"I got it!" Shizuru took out the five star ball.  
  
"Hey! You got that the hang of that fast!" Goten exclaimed and took the dragon ball from her.  
  
"I'm a fast learner," she replied and stood up.  
  
"Goten would be stupid to probably even to look at the radar and understand it if he were you," Trunks said making fun of Goten.  
  
"That isn't very nice," she said to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed. "Besides everybody can't be geniuses like you."  
  
Shizuru giggled at the two boys who just started arguing and looked at the radar again. She pressed the button a few times and she noticed that there was a dragon ball not too far from them on the same plateau. She wasn't able to see it earlier because she had the grid so precise. Shizuru walked past the arguing Trunks and Goten towards the dragon ball.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" They both stopped fighting to look at her and ask the question.  
  
"There's another dragon ball on this plateau and I as much fun as it is to watch you two fight, I'd really rather go find the dragon balls..." She walked even farther away from them.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Goten yelled and ran after Shizuru with Trunks on his tail. "What's the big hurry?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I just woke up from a 200 year sleep. I don't want to just stand around all day," Shizuru said smiling. "Besides, it's a very beautiful day."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is," said Trunks walking up next to her.  
  
"I agree!" Goten walked on the other side of her. "So how far away is the other dragon ball?"  
  
"Not too far. Just on the other side of this plateau," she replied.  
  
"Why don't we just fly?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because it's a beautiful day and I want to walk. My joints are a little stiff," Shizuru said putting a little bounce in her step.  
  
"Why not just skip?" Goten laughed at her.  
  
"That's a good idea..." Shizuru started to skip. Trunks and Goten just laughed as she skipped ahead of them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So what did you think? Try telling me in a REVIEW. Again, please tell me if I have something wrong. Helpful criticism only, no FLAMES! 


	4. Getting the Dragon Balls

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. School's been a little harder lately and cheerleading practice has been running late. Please tell me if there is anything wrong about any of the characters so I can fix it. I would like to know if my information is wrong. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, I really appreciated it. So here we are with the next chapter.  
  
The Last One Chapter Four: Getting the Dragon Balls  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been about 2 hours and they were currently looking for their 5th dragon ball. "According to the radar, the dragon ball is somewhere in this cave," Trunks said pointing into a big, dark, wet cave.  
  
"Well then let's go get it!" Shizuru said walking into the cave.  
  
"Wait Shizuru, we can't see it's too dark!" Goten called to her.  
  
"Oh...umm...well Trunks if you give me the radar I can get the dragon ball myself," Shizuru walked back out of the cave.  
  
"But you won't be able to see either," Trunks said giving her the radar.  
  
"Yes I can, I can see clearly in the dark without a problem," Shizuru said and took the radar from him. "This should only take a minute."  
  
Shizuru walked into the darkness and dampness of the cave with the dragon radar in hand to find the dragon ball that was hidden inside. Once inside she got a more precise grid on the radar to tell her exactly where the dragon ball was. To her dismay, it was in the back of the cave. 'Great! Now I have to walk through this gloomy cave. I'm going to get filthy!' Shizuru thought to herself. She was walking towards the back of the cave and slightly directed herself a little more towards the right. She was now within a few feet of the dragon ball, so she looked up and around to see if she could see it. 'I don't see it anywhere. It's probably hidden' she thought. She walked right to where the dragon radar said the dragon ball would be and looked around. She looked up and saw it in a small crevice in the cave wall. She reached up to get it and just as she put her fingers around the smooth shiny crystal she heard the flap of many wings behind her.  
  
"Uh oh..." she mumered and grabbed the ball and slowly turned around to see millions of red eyes looking at her. She took off as fast as she could towards the entrance of the cave with the dragon ball firmly in her grasp.  
  
As she emerged from the cave Trunks and Goten were smiling and talking, then as they saw her they waved at her. But when she ran by them they shouted to her, "HEY WHAT'S THE HURRY?"  
  
"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" she shouted back and kept running. Moments later Trunks and Goten were on her trail.  
  
"Why did you have to go and wake all those bats up?" Goten asked as he now ran beside Shizuru.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. I had just found the dragon ball when they came after me," she explained.  
  
"You know, since you have long hair I bet one got stuck in it," Trunks said watching her long hair stream behind her like a vale.  
  
Shizuru stopped dead in her tracks and started screaming, "IS ONE IN MY HAIR?! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Trunks and Goten had to cover their ears from her loud screams. Luckily they had already lost the bats.  
  
"Good going Trunks! Now look what you've done, you've upset her!" Goten said and wallked over to Shizuru. "There isn't anything in your hair...Trunks was just being stupid and said that."  
  
"Oh really?" Shizuru stopped jumping around and screaming and looked at Trunks evily. "That wasn't very nice of you Trunks, what did I do to you? You're lucky I don't know you very well or you'd be getting the beating of your life right now. So this will have to do..." Shizuru walked over to Trunks and slapped him across the face. "I don't think that the universe has changed as much to not have girls be over protective about their hair."  
  
"Yeah you're right there...girls are always so picky about their hair," Goten thought aloud.  
  
Shizuru glares at Goten, "What did you say?"  
  
"N-nothing!" Goten lied hiding behind Trunks away from her death glare. 'What is it with girls and their hair?' he thought.  
  
"Hmph!" Shizuru turned around, away from the two boys, and looked at the dragon radar. After a few moments she turned back around to the two boys, "Now we only have two more dragon balls to find, right?"  
  
"No, we only have one," Goten said. He noticed Shizuru's confused face and explained, "My dad, Goku, has the four star ball already."  
  
"Oh, okay," Shizuru walked over to Goten. "Sorry about earlier, I guess I am a little picky about my hair. Here, I don't know where you live so I don't know which ball to go after..." Shizuru handed Goten the radar.  
  
"We'll have to go to my house anyways and get the four star ball, but we'll do that last," Goten looks down at the radar in his hand. "Why don't you look at that? The other dragon ball is closer anyways."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for...tomorrow? Let's get going," Shizuru impatiently urges Goten.  
  
"Okay, okay...follow me," Goten took off into the air. Shizuru and Trunks both took off after him.  
  
Shizuru flew up next to him and looked at the dragon radar in his hand, "We're not far from it. How long do you think it will take us to get to it?"  
  
"About maybe ten to twenty minutes. It shouldn't be too bad, unless a bunch of people are collecting them. It's happened before, but things have calmed down a lot since then. Now the only people who want them are people from other planets. All of the people on this planet that want them have learned not to mess with us, we've put them in their place," Goten replied.  
  
"I hope you didn't put them in their place too forcefully...I think it would be mean to do it like that," Shizuru said.  
  
"It wasn't like that at all. The humans made a bunch of androids and they attacked and killed a lot of people. We had to do it to protect the earth," Trunks explained.  
  
"That's horrible and to think it was all over the dragon balls. It's hard to believe that one can be so selfish as to kill others for what they want," Shizuru said.  
  
"It is pitiful..." Goten sighed and looked back down at the dragon radar. "We should land now, the dragon ball isn't too far from here." Goten flew down and landed, Trunks and Shizuru followed.  
  
"Which way do we go?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"To the west, it should be right over there in those trees if I'm right," Goten said and pointed at a bunch of trees. Shizuru walked over to the trees and started to search, soon Trunks and Goten joined her.  
  
"I found it!" Trunks exclaimed and he held up his hand which had a smooth crystal ball in it.  
  
"Great job! Now we can go to my house and get the one that's there," Goten said as he took flight to head towards his house.  
  
"How far is your house from here?" Shizuru asked flying next to him.  
  
"About a 30 minute flight. Shizuru, would you get angry with me if I asked you a question?" Goten asked not looking at her.  
  
"Sure go ahead, you can ask me anything you want," Shizuru smiled at him. Right then Trunks decided to break in after hearing the conversation.  
  
"Goten's going to ask you out on a date. I can tell by the way he's acting right now," Trunks laughed as he saw Goten blush a deep crimson color. "Isn't that right Goten?"  
  
"M-maybe...maybe not!" Goten exclaimed still blushing.  
  
"Guys...I'll never understand them," Shizuru shook her head and took the radar from Goten and put on a little bit of speed and headed towards his house.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other as Shizuru took off. "What's wrong with her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know. Did we do or say something wrong?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know either, but we should catch up with her...come on!" Trunks took off after Shizuru with Goten on his tail.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shizuru quietly followed the dragon radar to where Goten lived. She knew the boys were right behind her but she decided not to talk to them. She didn't know why she was upset with Goten asking her out on a date. 'Why am I acting this way?' she asked herself. 'Maybe it's just because I'm still getting used to this new place. I was asleep for a long time' she reasoned with herself. 'Yeah that must be it' she reasured herself.  
  
They were about maybe 10-15 minutes away from Gotens house when Goten flew up beside Shizuru. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you back there..." Goten started.  
  
"No, it's my fault," Shizuru interrupted him.  
  
"How is that?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"I had no reason to snap at you like that. I should have been flattered at the offer of me going out on a date with you. I guess I'm still getting used to being in this new place. I mean I was asleep for a really long time," Shizuru explained.  
  
"I guess that could have some effect. But will you?" he asked.  
  
"Will I what?" Shizuru asked confused.  
  
"Go out on a date with me," Goten said shyly.  
  
"I don't know, I've only known you for a few hours...not even a day," Shizuru said softly trying to let him down easily.  
  
But of coarse Goten had to be stubborn, "That's why we should go out on date, to get to know each other better."  
  
Shizuru thought for a few moments then responded, "Alright, when would you like to go?"  
  
"How about this Saturday?" Goten asked her.  
  
"Sure, but what day is it?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"It's Wednesday, so by then you should be all settled in," Goten smiled at her.  
  
"Alright, sounds good!" she smiles back at him.  
  
Trunks came up beside Goten and Shizuru, "Hey! What about Marlene?"  
  
"That's right. I don't want to interfere in your relationship with her. Maybe you should work things out with her first..."Shizuru said.  
  
"NO! She'll understand really, besides, she'll probably go out on a date with Trunks instead of me. I mean the girls always go crazy over him," Goten whined.  
  
"I think you should work things out with her first, or, I'll never go on a date with you," Shizuru threatened.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll work things out with her. But you'll see that she never really wanted to go out with me..." Goten sighed in defeat.  
  
"Are we almost to your house yet?" Shizuru asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, it's right on the other side of that cliff over there," Goten pointed as he took off with a burst of speed. Shizuru followed closely, as did Trunks. When they were over the cliff they followed Goten down to the ground around a small house. "Welcome to my house!"  
  
"It's very nice," Shizuru commented. Trunks and Goten walked inside. "Hey, wait for me you guys!" Shizuru rushed in after them.  
  
"Hi there!" Goku said when he saw Shizuru. "So have you guys collected all of the other dragon balls?"  
  
"Yeah dad, we have all of them except the one that's here," Goten said.  
  
"Your father wasn't talking to you Goten. Where are your manners?" Chichi said to her son.  
  
"Sorry mom," Goten apologized.  
  
"Well anyways," Trunks said, "We need the other dragon ball that you have here."  
  
"You shouldn't speak out of line so rudely Trunks. Where are your manner?" Goten mocked his mother. Trunks laughed.  
  
"Goten!" Chichi warned him.  
  
"Goten, you shouldn't be so rude," Goku said trying to hold back his laughter, but was failing miserably.  
  
"Men," Shizuru said shaking her head.  
  
"I hear you there sweety," Chichi said glaring at the men in front of her. "Come have a cup of tea with me."  
  
"Well at least they aren't pigheaded like most of the male species on my home planet," Shizuru followed Chichi into the kitchen and sipped on the tea that she had given her.  
  
"Oh my dear. I'm sorry to hear that. You must have felt horrible staying in a place like that!" Chichi gave Shizuru a sympathetic look.  
  
"I am the princess of that race, I didn't have it as bad as the peasants did. I felt so badly for them..." Shizuru frowned.  
  
"Well, I think it's time that you move on my dear," Chichi said putting a hand comfortingly on Shizuru.  
  
"You're right, there's no use in living in the past. There's nothing I can do to change that now, but I can change my future," Shizuru said and smiled at Chichi.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you look on the bright side of things," Chichi smiled back. Just then the men walked into the room talking about how their training was coming along.  
  
"I try to," Shizuru said.  
  
"Try to what?" Goten asked.  
  
"Look on the bright side of things," Chichi replied.  
  
"Well, that's good," Goku said, "Wait here while I go get the four star ball." Goku left the room. A few minutes later he walked back into the room holding the smooth crystal dragon ball in his hand. "Who's holding on to them?"  
  
"I am," Shizuru replied.  
  
"Well here you go," Goku handed them the ball.  
  
"You guys better get back to Capsule Corp. before your mother gets worried Trunks," Chichi said and walked them to the door. "It was nice to talk with you Shizuru. I'll see you some time soon!"  
  
"Bye!" Everybody said as they took flight towards Capsule Corp.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So what did you think? Why don't you try telling me in a REVIEW! I'm sorry it took so long. My comp. was down for a while and I couldn't do any work on my fic. Well I hope you liked it. 


	5. A Visiter and a New Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. But things have been hectic for me lately. Schools been really tough and I've had a lot of homework lately. Cheerleadings been tough too. But we won regionals!!!!!! We're the best small co-ed squad in New York state!!!!!!!! The six hour ride there really paid off. Well here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: A Visiter and a New Side  
  
Shizuru, Trunks, and Goten were about 5 minutes away from Capsule Corp. So far, the 'flight' there had been quiet with little conversation. It was silent, but not an awkward silence. Everybody had things to think about, so they used their time wisley and sorted through their muddled thoughts.  
  
"Shizuru, you should let us lead the way now," Trunks suddenly said breaking the silence.  
  
"Why?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Because you don't know the way to Capsule Corp." Trunks explained.  
  
"I can feel the high energies so that must be where it is. And I also feel Goku's energy there, but how?" Shizuru told Trunks.  
  
"He probably used his instant transmission to get there," Goten explaine.  
  
"Why would he want to on such a beautiful day?: Shizuru asked as she smiled.  
  
"You mean you can use instant transmission too?!" Goku and Trunks looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Of course I can. Why do yuo two seem so surprised?" Shizuru was slightly confused.  
  
"The only person I know who can use instant transmission is my dad!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Well now you know two people who can use instan transmission, your dad and I," Shizuru said smiling.  
  
"How did you learn to do it? I mean you're so young," Trunks was awed.  
  
"You forgot a very importan factor...I'm a lot older than I look," Shizuru reminded them.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. You look so young I guess I forgot," Trunks said sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright, but soon I will be 15!" Shizuru said happily.  
  
"You're happy about dieing sooner?"  
  
"In a sense, I guess yeah," Shizuru said thoughtfully.  
  
"Look! There's Capsule Corp!" Goten exclaimed looking down at the building. They all flew down to Capsule Corp. to meet with the others.  
  
Apparently Bulma saw them because she came running out of the building. She was smiling and waving at them. They landed in front of Bulma who started talking like speed demon. "Whoa, slow down mom. What's wrong?" Trunks asked trying to get her to calm down a little.  
  
"Shizuru! There's a girl inside and she seems to know!" Bulma said.  
  
"What?! How could anybody know me? I mean I've been in that sleeping capsule for a long time. They'd have to be of my race!" Shizuru exclaimed.  
  
"I think she is because she looks about your age," Bulma explained.  
  
"Did she give you her name?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"No, she just said that she had to talk to you. That it was very important," Bulma told Shizuru. "Come on!" Bulma grabbed her and pulled her inside. The boys just looked at each other and sweat dropped anime style, they followed after a minute.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Shizuru walked in and saw who was there waiting for her, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She rubbed her eyes before asking, "Oh my god...Sumi, is that you?"  
  
"The one and only Shi-chan! You won't believe how boring it's been without you. I mean you always had the best plans..." Sumi went on.  
  
"Sumi! I thought I was the only one left! How did you survive?" Shizuru asked anxiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh well yeah, you remember how...umm...I got called down to the commanders room a few days before the planet got blown up?" Sumi asked carefully.  
  
"Yes," Shizuru answered.  
  
"Well I kind of got exciled and sent off the planet the day before the planet got blown to peices. To tell you the truth, when I saw you on the human news cast I was sooo happy! I thought I was the only one left," Sumi told Shizuru sadly.  
  
"Well at least now we can have a blast without getting in trouble..."Shizuru said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Now that's the Shizuru I know!" Sumi said while walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Now first things first...we gotta get you some new clothes! What you're wearing went out a looooooong time ago!"  
  
Everybody was just sitting there listening and watching interestedly as the two young women spoke. "So I take it you two know each other...very well," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yes! I'm sorry I didn't introduce everybody. Okay now everybody this is my best-friend Sumi. Sumi this is Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Pan, Goku, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18," Shizuru said.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sumi tried to hide her laughter by putting a hand to her mouth but failed miserably.  
  
"And what is so funny Sumi?" Shizuru asked in annoyance.  
  
"You..." Sumi said howling with laughter.  
  
"And what is so funny about me?" Shizuru asked crossing her arms.  
  
"You're acting all polite and it's just wierd to be around you acting polite...well except when you were in the courts or around guests of honor or your father," Sumi stated.  
  
"Well, these people are strangers to me, and I was brought up to be polite around strangers...unlike you Sumi. You probably haven't left any of these people alone since you got here," Shizuru said roling her eyes.  
  
"Now that's the Shizuru I know!" Sumi said happily.  
  
"Oh my god! Please get her out of here," Vegeta pleaded to Shizuru, "She hasn't shut her mouth since she's arrived!"  
  
"Nobody was talking to you vegie-head!" Sumi and Shizuru said in unison. They just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So you noticed that his head looks like a piece of brocoli too?" Shizuru asked Sumi.  
  
"Well who could miss that?!" Sumi exclaimed.  
  
"That is enough!" Vegeta yelled at the two girls who just looked at him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well anyway...as I was saying. Shizuru you definately need a new attire. I mean you look so...innocent and sweet in that," Sumi said trying to find the right words to describe her.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Shizuru asked her.  
  
"Well I know it's the total opposite of you! I mean...look at all of the stuff we've done together..." Sumi said shaking her head.  
  
"Like what?" Shizuru asked while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Like the time we set fire to your fathers cabin thingy because he spent too much time there and blamed it on your brother. Or the time we both dressed up like guys so we could go fight with the guys. Or the time..." Sumi was cut off.  
  
"Alright...I get the point. So what if I'm not the goody, goody person I seem to be. But I do agree on one thing...I do need new clothes, some the looks I got earlier were rather strange," Shizuru sighed.  
  
"So the seemingly 'angel' isn't as perfect as they say she is. I guess that means you can't really talk about me now," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Shut up Vegie-head! I wasn't talking to you!" Shizuru said to him. Everybody just looked at Shizuru with a shocked expression on their face. Shizuru blushed a little and smiled sheepishly as she mumbled, "Sorry.."  
  
"Well this is going to make things a little funner, eh?" Trunks said elbowing Goten in the ribs while eyeing Sumi.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, now we can hang out with girls without scaring them if we have to use our powers. Infact, I bet if a dangerous man came to planet earth again they could help us protect it!" Goten said.  
  
"If they stay, that is..." Trunks said looking at Shizuru and Sumi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm sorry it took so long with this chapter. School's been really tough lately for me. Not to mention I was out sick for a couple of weeks....mono sucks. Well I hope you liked it. Please review. No flames please. 


	6. Staying?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me...but I wish it did!  
  
AN: I hope you all like this new character Sumi and the new change I've put in Shizuru. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Staying?  
  
"Staying?" Sumi asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm supposed to be staying with these people," Shizuru told Sumi.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't want me here," Sumi sighed.  
  
"Nonsense! We'd love to have you stay with us!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"What?! I will not have any of these...'things'...staying in this house!! I refuse the thought of it much less have any of it become reality!" Vegeta said outraged. Everybody in the room looked at Vegeta and sweat dropped anime style...except for Bulma.  
  
"This is my house Vegeta and I'll have anybody I want stay here if I want!" Bulma said with a voice of authority.  
  
"Fine then, what ever. Do as you wish..." Vegeta said as he got up and left the room.  
  
"Bulma, I don't know if we should stay here if it's going to make him angry," Sumi said as she looked out of the door way that Vegeta just walked out of.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to make you and your husband fight," Shizuru said looking at Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry about it! He's always like that, he'll forget about it after a while. You should just be happy he isn't the way he was when he first started to live here," Bulma told them. Sumi and Shizuru just looked a Bulma curiously.  
  
"What's wrong with Dad?" Bra said walking into the room, "He looks mad about something. Were you late giving him breakfast or something this morning?"  
  
"No, your father is mad because I'm letting these two girls stay with us. I think it's time for a change around here anyways. The men have ran this house for too long, it's time we women start to even up the odds!" Bulma explained to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, I totally agree!" Bra nodded her agreement.  
  
"Now we just have to find rooms for them to stay in," Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know! How about those two rooms on either side of mine? There's only junk in there," Bra said happily.  
  
"That would be a wonderful!" Bulma exclaimed happily.  
  
"Alright, Shizuru and Sumi follow me," Bra said and walked out of the door. Sumi and Shizuru just looked at each other and shrugged before following her. "We'll have to do a little bit of cleaning and stuff but afterwards everything should be great." Bra was waiting for them at the bottom of a staircase.  
  
"Okay, I don't mind a little cleaning," Shizuru said.  
  
"Wait, is this going to involve paint?" Sumi asked.  
  
"No, but we could..." Bra was cut off.  
  
"Oh that's good! No, we don't want any paint," Sumi said sternly.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell me you still aren't upset about that," Shizuru said while rolling her eyes. Bra just watched interestedly.  
  
"It took me a whole week to get that paint out of my beautiful hair!" Sumi said while playing with her light brown, shoulder length hair absent mindedly. ((AN- Sumi and Shizuru look very much alike except for their hair and eyes. Sumi eyes and hair are lavender(eyes)and brown(hair) while Shizuru's are green(eyes) and black(hair).))  
  
Shizuru rolled her eyes again at the ceiling then turned to Bra with a smile, "So where are those rooms of ours?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. This way!" Bra led the girls up a few set of stairs and down a few hallways. And when they saw their new rooms they new that they had a lot of work in front of them. Both of the rooms were packed with many boxes and looked as though they hadn't been occupied by somebody in a while.  
  
"Well, let's get started!" Shizuru said trying to get them all in a positive mood.  
  
Three hours later  
  
"Wow...this place looks really great so far!" Bulma said from the doorway. The girls had already cleaned the room Shizuru was taking and was now almost done with Sumi's. All they had to do now was get dust, vacume, and get some blankets for Sumi's bed. "Well I'm cooking some cookies right now so when you are all done you can come down to the kitchen and have some." Bulma turned to leave the girls to finish cleaning the room.  
  
"That's if there's any left. You better hide some of them from the boys Mom," Bra said while wiping a dusting rag over one of the shelves.  
  
"Don't worry, I will!" Bulma smiled at the girls and left the room to go check on her cookies.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
The girls had just got done putting the bed clothes on Sumi's bed and were now heading downstairs. Bra walked a yard or two in front of Sumi and Shizuru.  
  
"I never wanna see another dust rag again..." mutter Sumi.  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad, and besides, we got to catch up on a few things. I can't believe all of that stuff happened while I was sleeping..." Shizuru said while shaking her head.  
  
"Yes I know. I a lot did happen...I was surprised by some of it," Sumi told Shizuru.  
  
"Like what?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Like the sayjins," Sumi replied.  
  
"Yes, that is surprising. I didn't think almost the whole race would be wiped out like that...and by that mutinous scum ball Frieza!" Shizuru exclaimed.  
  
"I know it was a complete shock to me, but Frieza had become quite powerful. If I had known he'd become that strong I would have squashed him when I had the chance! Now a whole bunch of races are gone because of that horrible creature!" Sumi said in anger.  
  
"I know...it's such a pity. And to think we could have stopped it...but then again if we did. None of these wonderful people we now know would be here," Shizuru stated calmly.  
  
By this time they had reached the kitchen. They went over and took a seat at the table. "So, are you all done?" Bulma asked them.  
  
"Yup, and I don't ever want to see another dust cloth again!" Sumi stated.  
  
Bulma laughed and set a heaping plate of cookies in front of the girls, "Well there you go, just like I..." Bulma watched flabber ghasted as in a few seconds the cookies were gone and the girls were starting to up from their chairs.  
  
"See you later Mom!" Bra said as she reached the doorway.  
  
"See you Bulma!" Sumi and Shizuru said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked them.  
  
"To get Shizuru something different to wear. Her clothes went out of style at least a century ago," Sumi told Bulma.  
  
"Alright, don't get into any trouble!" Bulma told the three girls as they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
The three girls walked out of the kitchen, "Why do you people hate my clothes so?!" Shizuru asked exasperated. (AN-sry if there are any spelling errors, my comp doesn't have spell check anymore))  
  
Bra and Sumi just looked at Shizuru like she was stupid, "Those clothes are so...dressy...like you're royalty or geting ready to go to a ball or something. And sooo out of style it isn't funny," Bra explained to her.  
  
"Oh, well I don't care what other people say about me. Let them think what they want, besides this is the finest silk you will ever find. The softest in this universe," Shizuru said indignantly.  
  
"Silk? Let me feel!" Bra exclaimed and felt the material of Shizuru's silken white dress. "OH! This IS the softest material there is...the finest silk ever. It must be really rare..."  
  
"It is, there probably isn't anymore like it anywhere. My mother gave me this dress...so I will keep it as a sacred item in memory of my beloved and late mother," Shizuru said smiling. "Well what are we all waiting for? Aren't we supposed to be going shopping?"  
  
"Oh yeah, come on, let's go!" Bra said happily and lead them down the hallway. Sumi followed with her hands in her pockets and looking down at the floor silently. Shizuru followed silently pondering the thoughts of her own muddled mind.  
  
They were all walking through the living room where the boys were watching TV when Goten asked, "Hey, where are you guys going?"  
  
"Oh, we're going shopping," Bra said happily.  
  
"Is that all you ever think of? Shopping, shopping, shopping..." Trunks said to them.  
  
"What are you guys going shopping for?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"To get Shizuru some new clothes..." Sumi said looking at Shizuru who just rolled her eyes..."And some under clothes."  
  
"SUMI!!" Shizuru exlaimed blushing while hitting Sumi over the head.  
  
"Why does she need new clothes?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think what she has on now is beautiful," Goten said smiling at Shizuru with a small blush on his cheeks, who just blushed a deep crimson color.  
  
"Oh! It sounds like Gotens got a crush!" Bra said to Goten in a baby voice.  
  
"It's not a crush!" Goten said crossing his arms.  
  
"Let me guess..." Bra started.  
  
"It's love," Trunks finished. Everybody just laughed while Goten blushed as red as a tomato.  
  
"Well we better get going," Bra said wiping some tears (from laughing too hard) from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Sumi said.  
  
"Can we go?" Goten begged, "Pleeeease?"  
  
"I don't know," Bra said, "Why do you want to come? Any other time you guys just stay home watching TV."  
  
"Well there isn't anything on and besides...well...um..."Goten said shyly.  
  
"Well what? Come on spit it out!" Sumi said.  
  
"Well, I was thinking this would be a...um...good chance for me and...uh...Shizuru to go on our d-date..." Goten stammered shyly.  
  
"Oh how cute! Shizuru and Goten on a date!! I'm going to need my camera...I got to get lots of pictures!" Bra squealed and ran from the room to get her camera. Everybody watched her and sweat dropped anime style.  
  
"She's a little wierd..."Sumi said looking back to the others.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to live with her..." Trunks said.  
  
"And we don't?!" Sumi and Shizuru said together.  
  
"Huh? You mean you guys are moving in with us?!" Trunks said wide eyed.  
  
"Correction, we already have moved in," Shizuru said smiling.  
  
"Oh, cool! This is going to be great!" Trunks exclaimed looking at Sumi...which Shizuru caught. A few moments Bra ran in with her camera.  
  
"So are we all ready to go?" She said swinging her camera.  
  
"Not exactly..." Shizuru said with a demonic smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh Shizuru! You don't want to be late for your date!" Sumi said with mock horror.  
  
"Oh but you either!" Shizuru said right back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sumi said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I think we should have a double date!" Shizuru exclaimed while she smiled at Sumi.  
  
"You don't mean..." Sumi started dumb struck.  
  
"Yup!" Shizuru walked over to Sumi and dragged her about a couple feet away from Trunks. The pushed her so she fell into him.  
  
"Ack!" Sumi said and Trunks caught her.  
  
"Oh what a cute couple!" Shizuru said smiling. She whispered to Bra, "Hurry! Take some pictures!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bra started to take pictures of Sumi in Trunks arms. "Oh you two are so cute! I think Shizuru's idea of a double date is wonderful!"  
  
"So will you two do it, pleeeeease?" Shizuru begged giving them big watery eyes.  
  
"Alright..." Sumi said in defeat, "As long as Trunks doesn't mind anyways..."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Trunks said smiling down at Sumi who was still in his arms When he noticed this he quickly removed his arms from around her and blushed slightly.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Shizuru walked over to Goten and put an arm around him who put an arm around her waist in return.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be one of the best days ever!" Bra said as she headed for the door.  
  
Well what do you think? I know it isn't much but cheerleading is starting up again and I wanted to get something up before then. Well tell me what you think in a review! 


End file.
